


Scared

by Suckers Dream Obscene (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Placebo
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Suckers%20Dream%20Obscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's alone and he's scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared

I'm sitting on a bridge.

I'm not sure why I'm here anymore, I don't want to do this. I don't want to die. It's cold and lonely, and I'm only wearing a thin t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I'm sick of my face and sick of myself and I don't want to feel this way anymore. I don't want to feel anymore. I'm sick of feeling. Everything I've worked to hide - thousands of red, pink and white lines across my broken body, more track marks than I want to count, I now have openly on show. I don't care. I think I drank too much earlier, but I just wanted something to stop the pain. I'm pulling things from my pockets - a credit card that is more pain than it's worth (I've been told I need to stop spending money that I don't have. No one seems to realise that I can't), my suicide note, and a bag of white heaven. Two more lines. Just two. I'm shaking as I make the familiar movements, shuddering as I snort it, inwardly laughing at how useful such a note could be. I want to read it again, but I don't. I think it lies. I can't think anymore. I don't want to think anymore. It's cold, and I want to go home. But I don't. I'm confused. Nothing makes sense. I can't... I don't... Can someone get me down? I don't know where I am. I'm lost. I don't like being alone.

I'm sitting on a bridge and I'm scared.

But it's too late to turn around.


End file.
